


FIC: A Mother's Love - Robin

by jagnikjen



Series: A Mother's Love [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: A Mother's Love - Robin

**A Mother’s Love – Robin**

Robert of Locksley, future earl of Huntingdon. My firstborn. My Robin.

Fate has decreed he be my only child as well. I have traded my life for his. Not by choice, and not without regret.

Downy brown hair, solemn blue eyes. As if he already senses his pending loss. A more beautiful child I have never seen. Of course, I'm his mother and bound to think so.

I can no longer fight the darkness. I kiss my baby and release him to his father. I close my eyes, a tear and my breath slipping from me at the same time.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
